Power Rangers HyperForce
Power Rangers HyperForce is a tabletop RPG launched as part of the franchise's 25th anniversary. It is streamed live by Hyper RPG on popular video game streaming platform Twitch. Plot Set in the year 3016 at Time Force Academy, a team of Time Force Ranger cadets must band together to defeat an ancient evil who is set on unraveling the very fabric of the universe. Under the leadership of their mentor, Jen Scotts, and with the show’s Game Master, Malika Lim, the newly minted Rangers will cross both time and space to complete their mission while running into many familiar eras (and faces) along the way. Characters Rangers Veteran Rangers Other Rangers Battle Knights Other characters *Game Master (portrayed by Malika Lim/Zac Eubank) Time Force Era *Time Force **Abigail **Chief Pattel **Sean Ca **Evelyn Rock **Josè Alvarez *Alpha 55 *Mrs. Ashford (Illusion) *Dr. Antonio Vasquez *Dr. Luce Vasquez *Bianca Winslow *Mrs. Shih *Mr. Shih *Dr. Louis Ferricks' android creations **Josh **Spencer **Jocelyn **Rory *Ransik *Nadira Mighty Morphin Era *Zordon *Ernie *Diana RPM Era *M *Chaz Winchester IV Dino Thunder Era *Anton Mercer *Hayley Ziktor *Billy Christmas Era *Squeezy Sparkle Toes Medieval Era *Merlin *Sir Galahad *Richard *King Arthur Mystic Force Era *Mystic Mother *Shelby SPD Era *Adonis Washington *Jackson *Carl *Manny World of the Coinless *Captain Michael Hicks (Illusion) *Colonel Lina Song *Scout Fidget *Major Galushi *Gardener Victor *Private Rice *Zach Taylor Villains The Alliance *Thrax *Scorpina *Velcanos *Finster *Primator *Lokar *Hogs Jr *Hydro Jr *Doomstone *Shiburai *Beevil *Dean Hines *Steven Lang *Putty Patrollers *A-Squad Rangers Evil Space Aliens/United Alliance of Evil *Dark Spector *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Divatox *Goldar *Candius Cornicus *Pudgy Pig (Simulation) *Z Putty Patrollers *Quantrons The Venjix Computer Network *Venjix *Kilobyte *Buzzkill *Grinders The Armada *Emperor Mavro *X-Borgs *Bruisers World of the Coinless *Pumpkin Rapper *Scorpina *Serpentera *Ranger Sentries Other villains *Perfume Pony *Captain Pegs *Napoleon Wretch *Krampus *Mesogog Zords Episodes Notes *''HyperForce'' can be considered a sequel to Power Rangers Time Force. **Because of this, HyperForce can also be considered the first full-fledged American season with no Super Sentai counterpart. *After every episode, except Director Ransik and Fight for the Corona Aurora, various cast and production members hold a "Fireside Chat" where they interact with the viewers and talk about the show for ~30 minutes. *Episodes were not named when they aired, but rather a week later when they were uploaded to YouTube. *This is the first Ranger team to be based on Greek Mythology. *The canonicity of HyperForce was in question within the community until the Fireside Chat for episode 18, where Melissa Flores officially confirmed that HyperForce takes place in its own universe, much like the comic books. *While the show was in production, Peter Sudarso independently pitched the idea of a Power Rangers RPG show to Saban Brands, unaware that Hyper RPG was already in production of HyperForce. As a result, Peter got involved in HyperForce, becoming a main cast member and designing the ranger suits. *Vesper Vasquez is the first female Black Ranger in either Power Rangers or Super Sentai. *Jack Thomas is the second instance of a Ranger sharing their first name with a previous ranger. *Malika Lim is the game designer and game master of the series. *Melissa Flores, the Director of Power Rangers Content at Saban Brands, is credited as the director. *Cameron Rice, Zac Eubank, and Malika Lim of Hyper RPG, and Melissa Flores and Brian Casentini of Saban Brands are credited as the writers. *This is the first Power Rangers series to be broadcasted live. *This is the first series to give a female ranger an individual Battlizer. *This is the first series to add a new Ranger to a previous team after their series had already ended (Joe Shih added to the Time Force Rangers). *This is the first series to introduce a female Green Ranger (Lina Song). *Episodes 19-20 is an official crossover with Boom! Studios' Shattered Grid event. In these episodes, Zac Eubank plays the Game Master instead of Malika Lim. **Episode 20 reveals that the adventures of the team would continue with the actual comic storyline. **These episodes are said to have happened between Issue #25 and Issue #26 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.https://twitter.com/KyleDHiggins/status/979057367223382016 Category:Role Playing Game Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Series Category:Webisodes Category:Expanded Universe Material